The Day He Always Waited For
by xXSuperKnightXx
Summary: The wedding of Clark and Lois mostly Clark's POV


The Day He Always Waited For

By: xXSuperKnightXx

Knock, knock, knock; "Hey Clark! You ready yet? You know if you keep her waiting to long she might change her mind." Oliver joked as he headed into Clarks room to check on the progress Clark was making with his tuxedo. Clark was already dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the picture of Lois on his nightstand. "Hey Boy Scout, you listening?" he chuckled to himself.

Noticing for the first time that Oliver was in his room Clark smiled weakly and stood up to straiten out his clothes. "Hey Oliver, yeah I'm ready. I don't think that I could wait any longer if I tried." Clark ran his hand through his hair and looked out side. "At least it's good weather out side." He said looking out the window trying to hide his nerves.

Seeing how nervous his friend was Oliver thought this would be a good time to poke on last jab at his soon-to-be-tied-down friend. "You know that if you don't want to do this I could always take your place. You know take one for the team as it were." Clark instantly turned to Oliver with a look of complete seriousness, "Oliver, you're one of my best friends I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself like that. Beside Chloe would kill me for even thinking that." Clark face softened back to his relaxed smile. These two friends had been through a lot and though it seemed more than once that they were about ready to kill each other they both knew the other would lay down their life for them.

"You know we've stopped the end of the world more than once, but I would face Darksied again if I knew it would guarantee this day going as planned. " Clark told Oliver as they walked out of his room and headed down the stairs.

"Oh look at you." Martha said smiling widely and clasping her hands in front of herself. "You two look so handsome."

"Thanks Mom." Clark said smiling as he gave her a hug once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Mrs. Kent, he does clean up nicely doesn't he. " Oliver said, never one to pass on the opportunity to rib on his friend as he placed his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Oh, stop it Oliver, today is Clark and Lois' day to be happy." Martha said as a practiced mother would tell her child all the while smiling at Clark. "Everyone else is almost here and taking their seats in outside." Clark's eyes instantly shot to his mother and by her mother's intuition she knew what he was thinking. "Lois is already here, Honey. She's the one that sent me in here to check on you and Oliver." The relief visibly showing on his face Clark turn to Oliver to ask him a question.

"Oliver, do you have the ring I gave you yesterday?"

Oliver started to pad his coat as he appeared not to be able to find it a look of worry forming on his face. Clark instantly began to x-ray him. "It's in your left breast pocket Ollie." Clark said with a bit of stress beginning to show in his voice.

"Oh, thanks. I thought that I might have left it in the other tuxedo I wore this morning. You know Clark if you were going to eyeball me anyway why even ask if I had the ring?" Ollie said, feeling defeated that he couldn't get away with just one more joke. It may be Clark and Lois' day but as he saw it was his job as the best man to make sure that Clark didn't take things too seriously and Clark wasn't letting him do that by cheating with his powers.

"Oliver Queen, you're impossible." Martha chided the young man before her.

"Ok, Mrs. Kent I promise no more messing with Clark… That is until the reception anyway." Oliver said quickly leaving out the front door to escape whatever thought she was going to carry out against him.

Lifting her arms to fix the non-existence wrinkles in Clark's collar Martha began to show signs of tears in her eyes. "Clark, your father would be so proud of you right now and I just know that he would be absolutely thrilled that you chose Lois. She has always been your match." Clark gently took his mother into a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." Clark said hugging her one more time. "Well, Mom, are you ready to let me make her your daughter officially now too." Clark said with a small chuckle. Martha just took his offered arm as he led her outside and to her seat in the meadow at the front of the gathering then looking over to the Justice of the Peace took his place standing on the stage in the front, under the arch that had been set up.

The rest of the guest finished taking their seats. As you looked out over the guest you could see the collide-a-scope of people that made up the life that Lois and Clark had made for themselves. Perry White and Jimmy Olsen from the Planet, various members of the justice league could all be seen in their "civilian" clothes and some other old friends were there as well.

Clark, Oliver, A.C., and Bart were all in front in the groom's men positions. Even though Clark knew it was impossible for him to be sweating he just knew he was feeling the small beads starting to form across his forehead and it was becoming almost impossible to stand still. Just as the last guest took their seat soft music began to play; Clark knew his dreams were coming true and when he looked back down to isle he saw his cousin Kara and smiled the same weak smile the remind her of the young baby boy that she knew all those years ago on Krypton.

The bride's maids came in first at the lead was Kara following her was Lois' sister Lucy and behind here was Chloe The three of them all wearing cream colored dresses to contrast with the groom's men black tuxedos. Then as soon as Chloe took her position as the Maid of Honor the music changed and every looked down the centre of the isle Lois was standing there in her wedding dress. An elegant white gown and veil, the same one the Clark's mother had worn at her wedding. It hugged her body in all the right places without reveling too much. On her wrist was the bracelet that Clark had given her a few weeks before. When it glowed as she put it on Clark knew what his heart had been telling him. She was "The One". At her side was The General, Samuel Lane, He was dressed in his best Class "A" a looked all the soldier everyone knew that he was. Step-by-step Lois grew closer and Clark could feel his heart racing. He must have had a look of shear shock on his face because as she was walking up he heard Lois say "It's ok Smallville, this thing does come off you know." Only just loud enough that only Clark would be able to hear. Instantly his face began to blush and Lois knew her words had, had their desired effect and a very slight smirk appeared on her face. Only the stifled giggle coming from Kara gave any indication to anyone else that something had been said. As quickly as he could Clark regained his composure only Martha had picked up that something had been said between them. Step-by-step Lois finally made to the alter.

"Who is giving away the bride?" The Justice asked looking towards the general.

"I am, her father." Samuel answered. Those words had never really meant so much to him as they did at that moment and for the first time since he lost his, Ellen, "The General" felt a slight crack in his armor and a tear ran down his cheek, but this was not a tear of sorrow but of pride. His little "Lo" was all grown up now and going off to be with the only man that in his opinion could have ever been anywhere near good enough for.

Lois looked over to her father and for the first time in a very long time that's just who he was to her, her father. She whispered "Thank you, Daddy" just loud enough for him to hear and looked back towards the front.

Lois took the last step forward and Clark joined her at her side.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these to people into the bonds of holy matrimony. If there be anyone here who does not believe this union should take place let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Justice of the peace announced to formally begin the ceremony and for the first time it occurred to Clark that he never thought that there could be anyone bold enough to stop them at this point but just incase he focused his hearing to listen for any whispers that would act as a warning. While Clark was doing this Lois found herself thinking that if anyone dared try to stop them they better be pre-paired to die because she would kill them right there. After the agonizingly long pause the without interruption the justice continued the ceremony. Giving a signal with his hands for Clark and Lois to face each other the justice went on.

"The rings please?" the justice asked both Oliver and Chloe. Chloe slipped Clark's ring from around her thumb and handed to Lois as Oliver retrieved Lois' ring from his breast pocket to hand to Clark. With rings in hand they both looked by to the justice.

First looking to Clark the Justice began again. "Do you Clark Kent take Lois Lane to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in happiness and sadness, in poor times and in prosperity, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Clark looked into Lois' hazel eyes through the veil. "I DO." He said with supreme confidence in his voice.

"You may place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. " The justice instructed; "With this ring I thee wed…. " Clark repeated as he was told, as he completed he found himself gazing into Lois' eyes once again thankful for everything that she had given him. Lois was his soul-mate, his reason for being and now that she was his wife he knew that could not be being that could ever make him as happy as he was right then.

The justice then turned to Lois. "Do you Lois Lane take Clark Kent to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in happiness and sadness, in poor times and in prosperity, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lois smiled as she looked up into Clark's blue eyes seeing nothing but love and want in them. "I DO" she said so softly, but yet sure of what she was doing.

"You may place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. " The justice instructed; "With this ring I thee wed…. " ,Lois repeated as she was told. Lois' heart was bursting in her chest. She couldn't believe she was actually her marring the man of her dreams…Literally. Growing up she had only ever heard about the kind of love that they had together and thought that it was just a bunch of rubbish. No man could ever feel that way for me she would think to herself, but here she was with Clark and knew not only in her head but in her heart too that he really did love her with everything that he was. A small tear of utter joy escaped her eye. Looking back toward the preacher once she was done.

The justice smiled his task nearly complete now hw came to his favorite part of these ceremonies."By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride, Clark."

Clark delicately lifted the veil that was in front of Lois' face. The shear beauty before him took his breath away. Clark gently caressed her face with his hand and pressed his lips to hers and instantly the kiss grew into something more. It became a seal; a seal of everything they felt for each other; a promise that it would never end; that as long as their hearts beat they would only love one another. As much as she hated it Lois had to back out the kiss first; her need for air becoming too powerful. They turned to face the guest behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mister and Misses Clark Jerome Kent. " The justice pronounced to the guest. Every stood at their seat and applauded to newly weds. Just then Clark looked down at Lois got a slight twinkle in his eye and then he smiled the famous mega-watt Kent smile. Clark put out his arm for Lois to take which she did willingly and they walked back down the isle and into the beginning of their new life together.

The Beginning


End file.
